Longing
by Piperness
Summary: Annabeth loves her boyfriend Luke, but Luke's mouth gets him into trouble. This causes Annabeth to cross paths with the one Luke will face, Percy Jackson. Annabeth makes a deal with Percy, to save her boyfriend, but what will this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters they belong to their rightful creator, Mr. Rick Riordan. Just writing for pleasure and nothing else...no other incentive. **

**Summary: Annabeth loves her boyfriend Luke, but Luke's mouth gets him into trouble. This causes Annabeth to cross paths with the one Luke will face, Percy Jackson. Annabeth makes a deal with Percy, to save her boyfriend, but what will this lead to?**

**Longing **

I have dated Luke Castellan for two years now, since we were freshmen, here at Goode High School. Luke was very handsome, he was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. We started going out when he wrote a poem for me in English class. See, we had an assignment where we were suppose to do a poem about what was in our hearts, and he wrote this poem about a gray-eyed girl with blonde curly hair whom he was interested in- and yes, you guessed it! It was about me. He asked me out right after class and we haven't been happier, or so I thought. Luke wanted to be in with the "in crowd" and he joined the swimming team. Our school is not good at football and basketball, but we are State Champions in Swimming, thanks to the swim team's captain who just happens to be the most popular boy in school, Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson is an all-star athlete, his body reflects that. He is very tall with bright sea green eyes. He has spiky jet black hair. His personality from what I can tell is opposite Luke's. While Luke is sweet, caring, and studious...Percy is well, tough, skips class and a player, he beats guys if they insult his rep; while the girls just throw themselves at him. However, I, Annabeth Chase runaway from him every time I see him, he simply scares me-intimidates me. I am not like those girls who hangout with Percy. I am in honor and AP classes, I want to be an architect when I grow up. I am the daughter of a single parent, my father is a Professor he teaches History. My mother died when I was born, and he never remarried. He always said he never found anyone as wise as my mother. He truly never got over her but that's a whole different story.

Anyway, today was finally Friday and the weekend was just a few hours away, after classes ended for the week. I have to take the school bus today, because Luke was at swim practice. He joined the team, he wanted to fit in, but the rest of the team just wasn't buying into it. He was a decent swimmer, so the coach accepted him, but his teammates weren't happy. He was sincere and sweet and gods, he tried so hard to fit in, they called him a poser, it hurt his feelings, but he kept trying. So when I get to school and my best friend Thalia tells me that Luke is going to get beaten up after school by non other than Percy, himself, I freak. I really didn't know what to do.

All through first period I kept thinking of what was to happen at 3:16 when the final bell would dismiss us. I was suppose to be happy and anxiously waiting 'til school got let out, but now I was wishing it never did. It was during fourth period, when I realized I was so spaced out, I had forgotten my math book. Luckily, my teacher didn't mind me going to my locker to retrieve it. I went to my locker and retrieved it, but on my way back I saw Percy at his locker and I just couldn't stop myself, I walked towards him. By the time I got to his locker, I couldn't even make a sound. I was just so scared, I usually ran from him, but here I was at his locker waiting for him to notice me, I don't even think he knew my name. Ugh. What did I do? But it was already to late, because he had closed his locker and seen me.

"What can I do for you?" Percy said, as he noticed me there just starring.

"Luke" was all I could muster out. It was really embarrassing, I could feel myself sweat in fear, not an attractive feature.

"He's my..." I try to finish buy his stare makes me look down and struggle for my words.

"boyfriend" he finishes, which catches me by surprised. I didn't think he would know, for some reason.

I finally get the courage to speak, "Yes, he's my boyfriend and I'm here because I don't want you to hurt him"

"Did that little twerp send you, to plea for him" he asks

"NO! Oh gods, No, he doesn't know I'm doing this." Ugh, this is just what I needed to make things worse for Luke. Poor sweet Luke was scared (he wasn't admitting it, but as his girlfriend, I knew better) , but he was going to stand up for himself.

After a long silence he finally says, "Sorry Chase, but gotta do it, that twerp said something during practice in front of the whole team, can't let him get away with it."

"Yes, yes you can. You are Captain, you can just let it go"

Percy just looks at me and says "Sorry" before he starts walking away.

My legs just start moving following Percy like a puppy. Percy is way taller than me and his steps are just faster so it makes me kind of jog in the empty hall. I finally reach him and put my hand on his arm, this makes him stop. I freak out and retract my hand from his arm. The way he stares makes me walk backwards until I bump into lockers.

"I can do your homework for a month" I volunteer, Percy was well off, so I doubt that he would have wanted my money, but I knew he had to keep his grades up to at least a C average to stay on the team.

He smirks and leans into me and says, "I don't want you to do my homework." Gods, his smell is amazing, he just smells like the ocean breeze. I fight hard to find my words, but they finally arrive.

"Then, What do you want?" He takes a minute to think.

"I want to spend a day with you and at the end of the day, I want to kiss you goodnight" he whispers into my ear. I am unable to think, ME, Annabeth Chase unable to strategies an answer or even to compromise a deal, I just nod. NOD!

"Great, I'll text you the details and Annabeth, no excuses." Then he just leaves, I am left there all alone, thinking how could I have agreed to this. Hanging out would have been fine, but a kiss! Ugh. I loved Luke, even if I would to do it to save him, I'd be cheating on him. What have I done! Finally, the bell rings, and it is time for lunch. During lunch, all I could think about was Percy, how did he even know my name and last name, at that! We didn't have any classes together, and we certainly didn't socialize in the same circle, and how did he know my boyfriend was Luke. Then, it hit me, he didn't have my number he was just kidding with me! He wasn't really going to make me hang out with him and kiss him. He just wanted to make Luke's girlfriend sweat! Or so I hoped. Oh the uncertainty sucked.

Finally, 3:16 arrives and I am waiting for Luke by his car in the student parking lot. He wasn't going to fight Percy, or so I hoped. Then finally about twenty minutes later, I see Luke coming towards me and he has his full face still intact, still perfection no mark in sight!

"What happened, what took you so long" I asked wondering what delayed him.

"I went to meet Percy, and he just comes at me like he is ready to pulverize me and then he just says forget about it, we're even...even!" I can tell that Luke is relieved, he won't admit it, but I know my boyfriend. And just when I am about to get into his car, I see Percy walking towards his black mustang and turns to look at me and winks! Winks! I might have saved my boyfriend, but at what cost! Part of me still hopes that he just wanted to make me freak, and the twelve year old Annabeth, hopes he text.

I should mention that when I was twelve, I went to the same middle school as he did. Yes, he was still a bully, along with his friend Grover. They both would cause trouble and I ran from trouble, I still do, or at least I did. In this particular day, the location of my locker was going to be closed off to students, so the whole day I had to walk with all my books. As I was passing, Grover runs into me and makes me drop my books. He just laughs, doesn't even help me pick any of them! I wanted to just leave them there, but one of those books was my journal, a journal where I drew many designs (did I mention I wanted to be an architect?), anyways, I am collecting my books and he, Percy helps me. He hands them to me, and it was the first time I was mesmerized by his eyes, that was when twelve year old me started to have a crush, but he didn't date girls like me, he dated girls that kissed and went beyond that. He was to much of a bad boy for me, and I knew it then and I knew it now.

**Okay, so here I am again...Author's note: I know there isn't much out going dialogue, but hopefully I can improve. Annabeth is telling her story after all, so you'll know what she is thinking. I am also working on Percy's point of view, although, I am not so sure if I'd be doing every chapter in his point of view or just random chapters. I am not sure either if I'll be posting them during this story or until the end...I have a couple of chapters already written for both...so just let me know what you guys think about this. Would you like to know what is in Percy's head during reading or until after Annabeth is done telling hers? I'll take it into consideration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters they belong to their rightful creator, Mr. Rick Riordan. Just writing for pleasure and nothing else...no other incentive. **

**Summary: Annabeth loves her boyfriend Luke, but Luke's mouth gets him into trouble. This causes Annabeth to cross paths with the one Luke will face, Percy Jackson. Annabeth makes a deal with Percy, to save her boyfriend, but what will this lead to?**

**Chapter 2**

The weekend went by slow. I was anxious but no text from Percy. I guess I was saved! I was relieved, or at least that is what I kept telling myself. Luke had to study for his exams, so we didn't hang out. This whole weekend I just spent time on my own doing what I usually do when I am not with Luke or hang out with Thalia. On Friday, I studied and finished any homework that was left for the weekend. On Saturday, I was helping this non-profit organization raise money for homeless people. Finally, Sunday, I went to church with my dad. That is what we do, we go our separate ways during the other 6 days, because of his work, but Sunday is our day. We attend church and have lunch afterward. Then for dinner we cook together. You might think it's awkward for us to just spend time one day of the week together, but he really is an amazing dad.

Monday morning Luke came to my house to pick me up. He was always the sweetest, he opened my door and everything. Apparently, not only did he study for his exams, he spent time with his Chemistry lab partner, Reyna. I did not know they were going to hang out, like at all. "It isn't like that with me and Reyna" Luke tried to tell me.

"Really? Cause she seems to have a big huge crush on you!" I tell him loudly. I usually tried to keep calm and keep my thoughts in order, but this just made my blood boil.

"She is a cheerleader, Annie. I am way out of her league." I hoped Luke didn't mean to insult me, but regardless, he did. A cheerleader? Like that's something out of the ordinary. Ugh. "What is that suppose to mean?" I ask, when he looks at me he tries to explain himself.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, that cheerleaders don't go with guys like me." I am a softy because I calmed down. I hated that Luke always put himself down, that he held his teammates and cheerleaders in a higher rank than himself and sometimes even me. I hated it. "I still don't like that you two hung out together" I finish off barely in a whisper. He grabs my hand. "I would have rather spent time with you this weekend, but I was obligated. We didn't finish our lab assignment and it's due today, first thing in the morning." We both get out of the car. I go to my locker while he goes off to his. Our lockers are not located in the same location, so we kiss each other goodbye.

As I'm walking towards my locker, I notice Percy and other jocks at his locker. This almost makes me turn around. I mean, this jock, Grover is really big and just the biggest jerk ever. He really scares me, even more than Percy, himself. I mean, Percy was the biggest man on campus and everyone feared him the most, but Grover was just rude and didn't mind name calling anyone, and I mean anyone. Percy notices me and smirks at me. I see a twinkle in his eyes, but I quickly look down, and as I pass these jocks, Grover of course adds, "There goes Princess." I really didn't know why he called me Princess, but I didn't like it. He started calling me Princess right after he so rudely pushed into me and dropped my books and didn't even help me. I hated that and I don't know why, but I turn around just in time to see Percy smacking (playfully) Grover's arm in gesture for him to stop.

I stop at my locker and Thalia is already there. She is totally opposite of me. She likes to wear these black punk style clothes, spikes her hair up, and wears dark makeup, but her dark makeup helps bring out her blue eyes.

"Amazing. I went camping with Jason and dad. Mom of course didn't want to go, because you know..it is the outdoors" she finishes off with an eye roll. Jason is her younger brother. He actually goes to this school too, and he even sits with us at lunch. He is the only other boy besides Luke who sits with us. I probably forgot to mention, our little group consist of Thalia, Luke, Jason, Piper, and myself.

"How about yours?Did you end up spending time with Luke?" Ugh. She had to mention my weekend, just as Percy was walking towards my locker. "Oh, no Luke was studying and well, I did what I usually do when both of you are busy." I try to be discreet because the jocks were passing by and part of me doesn't want Percy to know how lame I am, not that I think I am lame, but tame compared to his life and the girls he hung out with. Thalia stares at Percy and sticks her tongue at him, I really don't understand their relationship. I mean, style wise they are totally opposite, but personality wise I guess they were similar. Don't miss with Thalia cause she will set you straight, but she is also sweet, and I don't think I can say that about Percy. I have seen Thalia and Percy speak to each other and acknowledge each other in the hallways, but I didn't think they were friends. Maybe they spoke because of Jason? I mean, he was also in the swim team, not varsity like Percy and Luke, but JV. Thalia always made her disgust known when she would see Percy kissing different girls during just one school day. The school bell rings and we head to class.

I had History with Thalia so we walked together. Luke had Chemistry for first, so he was probably off with Reyna. Ugh. I hated her. Thalia kept talking about a band that was to perform in New York this weekend, but I wasn't sure if I was going to go with her. This whole mess with Luke was dragging me down. I guess, this is why Thalia never liked Luke. Thalia and I became friends in 8th grade, and well, she was vocal when Luke and I started to date, but that was at the beginning, now she just sits there and rolls her eyes, when he says something. I think she does it for my sake, to keep the peace for me and knowing Thalia, that is as tame as she is ever going to get.

The week passes without incident. No one is getting their face pounded (I guess, that by now you know I mean Luke), I haven't seen Reyna, Thalia is still Thalia fickle as ever. I had agreed to go with her to the concert, but she now tells me she is giving my ticket to some one else. I really didn't want to go, so I was okay with it. Finally, school lets out and since I won't see Luke this weekend, we hang out on Friday night. Because my father is never home, I really don't have a curfew.

We go see a movie and I really don't like this movie. It makes me think about my life. This girl has a boyfriend, her boyfriend cheats on her and they breakup. Later she catches the attention of the football player, and they start dating, but as it turned out she was just a bet. That is how the movie ends, I mean, C'mon, what happened to Hollywood and their happily ever afters? This is not what I needed this weekend when I was going to go without my boyfriend. Ugh. Afterward we went out for a quick bite to eat. Luke is spending time with his Grandfather, tomorrow at the home so he will be out of touch, and Sundays, well, its father-daughter day, that I won't give up.

As I get out of my car, I hear my phone. I recognize the ring signals a text and not a call, so I just ignore it while I head upstairs. I get ready for bed. I take a shower, brush my teeth, and get my book out. I like to draw before I go to bed. The house is quiet, it's always quiet, but I find that it relaxes me. I hear another text ring, and I remember I already had one unread. I go to read the first text and I swear I felt myself shake after I finished. It read:

_**I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp. Be ready for a day with me. Oh and bring a bathing suit and a dress. Remember, you are not allowed to cancel on me. So if you have plans, cancel them. P.S I can't wait to get to kiss you." Percy. **_

I hoped that the other text was from him too, I hoped, wished, prayed that he had canceled or even said, Just kidding. But no. The other text was from Luke.

_**Sleep tight. I hope you dream of me, Annie. I love you.**_

His text warmed my heart, but it also made me feel awful. I mean, yes, I had agreed to hang out with Percy to save Luke's beautiful face, but I couldn't believe I had agreed to the kiss without putting up a fight. Was Percy really going to make me kiss him? I hoped he didn't. I put down my journal and tried to go to sleep. It was 2:00 a.m. when I am finally able to sleep, however, that didn't last long. Unconsciously, I might have still been thinking about it because I woke up 5 hours later thinking...how did Percy Jackson get my number?

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who favored this story and/or reviewed the story. I also want to apologize in taking forever in updating, I am actually a couple of chapters into this story...like they are already written the problem is I currently have no internet access at home until March. So bear with me with the scarce updates, but I will try my best to have the next chapter posted sooner rather than later.

On Percy's point of view, I will be posting it, but I will start posting his separately from this story and after chapter five or six. I don't want to reveal a couple of things from his perspective just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters they belong to their rightful creator, Mr. Rick Riordan. Just writing for pleasure and nothing else...no other incentive. **

**Summary: Annabeth loves her boyfriend Luke, but Luke's mouth gets him into trouble. This causes Annabeth to cross paths with the one Luke will face, Percy Jackson. Annabeth makes a deal with Percy, to save her boyfriend, but what will this lead to?**

**Chapter 3 **

It was 7:00 in the morning and I had to be ready in 3 hours. I didn't feel like getting ready, but I guess I had to shower, dress, and maybe eat something; however, I don't think my stomach was up for anything. I took a long hot shower, I felt tense and hoped the water would help me ease a little. It didn't. I brushed my hair, but let it down and just did not apply makeup. I was not looking to impress anyone. I wasn't sure if I should be wearing my swim suit on or not. I decided on wearing it under my clothes, just in case. I wasn't insecure of my body, I had sort of an athletic body, I liked to run, so that is what kept me in shape. However, Percy was going to see me in a two piece, the only type of bathing suit I had! It made me feel nervous. I went to Luke's swim matches and well, I noticed Percy's body and it was, well he looked like a Greek God. He hung around cheerleaders and other girls that were more into their bodies than I was. I ate anything, but I kept fit cause I ran. Anyways, I decide to wear a nice green shirt and shorts. After putting on my converse I go downstairs to the kitchen. I made oatmeal, because that was the only thing my stomach could handle. I notice the time and it was 9:25. I guess, I took longer than I expected. I went back upstairs and brushed my teeth.

I remembered that Percy wanted me to take a dress. I went into my closet and searched for one that would be okay, but I couldn't find one that I really liked. Finally, I decided on a nice floral dress, grabbed a matching cardigan, and some nice slip on shoes. I gathered a bag, hoped it wouldn't wrinkle and by the time I had done that, I heard the door bell. I started to get extremely nervous. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I told myself. I went downstairs and opened the door. I nearly fainted.

Percy Jackson was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. His hair was spiked up, his eyes were greener than usual and they even seemed to sparkle! He wore jeans, a nice button down shirt with his jacket on. It wasn't cold, but he always wore his jacket. I liked that, it made him...him. The sun was already out, and he had his aviators in his hand, he seemed like the Percy at school. He wasn't trying to hide himself.

"Are you ready to go?" He ask. I swear, I know he knows I get so nervous when I am around him. His smirk gives it away. I am an incompetent idiot or at least that is how I am presenting myself because I am left speechless and just nod. I close the door and we walk together towards his car.

"I hope you enjoy what we do today" he states

"Um, yeah" that is all I can muster. I swear, where did my brain go!

He opens the door for me, which I did not expect. That was so sweet of him. Wait, he isn't sweet, I was forced into coming here with him. Okay, so I wasn't exactly forced, but it wouldn't have been my idea. His car was amazing, it was a Mustang and black, he always kept it clean from the outside and now being in the inside, I can say it was clean here too. The smell was mesmerizing me, it just smelled like Percy.

Percy starts to drive, and I am unable to tell where he is taking us. I catch him staring at me from time to time, giving me glimpses. I finally ask..

"So, where are we going?"

"Ah, so you are capable of starting a conversation" Ugh. He just smirks. Yeah, keep smirking, I'll get payback...not.

"We are going to my family's beach home, I thought we could have a day in the sun. Maybe get to know each other more intimately" I freak, what does he mean by intimately, if he thinks...

"I think my idea of intimate is difference from yours. I just want to get to know you on a personal level. You know, your dreams and aspirations." For the first time Percy Jackson is not smirking, he said it like he meant it. I just hoped he wouldn't use me to hurt poor Luke.

We get to his beach house and it is amazing. It is big and has huge windows, and every bit of view is of the ocean. I fell in love with it. I have never been to the beach, so it would be a nice new experienced. I just never thought I'd experience it with him.

"You can just set your stuff in one of the bedrooms upstairs" he says. I look up.

"This is a vacation home, no one is here. It's just us. So don't worry, you won't bump into anyone"

I go upstairs and to into what appears to be a spare bedroom. The decoration was so generic no personal touch, like one would have in their own bedroom.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. I jumped at the question and turn around to see him leaning on the door frame.

"I ate before you picked me up, so I am good." He seemed disappointed, but I couldn't be sure.

"Okay, so did you bring your bathing suit? Or do you need one?"

"Oh, I brought one, I read your text after all. I just need to take off my clothes. I wore it under."

Percy just stares up and down my body, and smirks.

"Well, aren't we eager" Ugh, there he is the jerk.

"Well, I, uh, um, I"

"Relax, I was just kidding. I know I didn't tell you what we were going to do first. I have to put on my trunks, I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done." He says as he leaves to what I assume is his bedroom. I nervously take off my shirt and shorts, and put on flip flops. I walk downstairs and take a small tour on my own. I wondered how many of his _girls_ he's brought here. I go into what seems to be an office, and there are many pictures on the wall. It is of a lady with long wavy black hair and a man who looks like Percy, except maybe 25. I couldn't be so sure. I guess I wondered off for a long time, because Percy found me in this room.

"That's my mom, Sally. She was pregnant with me in that picture. They had just been married a year that summer."

I should have recognized his mom. I have seen her in school events, like fundraisers for the swim team and the matches, themselves.

"So that's your dad?" I ask. I shouldn't have asked. I have never seen his dad. Maybe it was a touchy subject and by the look on his face it seemed like I was right.

"Yeah, my mother says I look just like him. Attitude included." He smiles as he finishes, but then he adds, "He was a sailor, he got lost at sea. She never accepted his death. She refuses to use the D word. If you were to ask her where he was, she would tell you he is lost at sea." He looks down and then looks at me. He looks into my eyes, and then the old Percy returns.

"I think we have spent enough time inside. I feel caged in. Lets go."

He grabs my hand with one hand and grabs the towels and lotion with the other. We walk towards the beach and find a spot and lay our towels down to sit.

"Turn around"

"What?"

"Turn around"

I do as he says and I start to feel his hands on me. I freak and I get tense, but I guess he notices because he then explains, "I'm just making sure you don't get sunburn. I'm adding sunblock to your back."

"Oh, thanks." At this point I'm glad I'm turning away from him, because I'm blushing like an idiot.

He finishes and gives me the rest to put on the rest of my body. He adds sunblock, and I don't know how, but I just blurt out "It's only fair I return the favor" He seems to understand what I am talking about because he gives me his trademark smirk and turns around. I couldn't believe, I was rubbing sunblock on his back. I was touching Percy's bare skin! It was so smooth, so...STOP Annabeth. Ugh, what is he doing to my brain.

After a few minutes we both are just staring at the ocean.

"Why do you like the water so much, if it took your father away from you?" I can't believe I just blurted that out! "I mean, you can just tell me to mind my own business. You don't have to answer."

He looks into my eyes and then looks back at the sea.

"I feel connected to him. I never met him. He disappeared when my mom was still pregnant. She kept coming back here because she felt like part of him was here with us. I guess that is why she never sold this place, or went anywhere else for vacation. Besides my looks, our love for the sea is something we share. It might seem stupid, but that is why I strive to be the best swimmer."

"No, I get it. My mother died during childbirth. I never knew her either, but it is part of the reason why I want to be an architect. She was in Grad school and already designing when she got married to my dad." We are both quiet for a few seconds and then I add "She designed our home, you know. She had the plans so when they had the money, they'd make it happen. But before they could built she died; but then 10 years after she died, he built it, their dream home. He still loves her. I know that's why he works so hard. He can barely stand to see me for more than a day. It hurts him. I am her replica, I guess."

"I guess we have something in common. We both lost someone we didn't know."

He looks back at the beach and then at me.

"C'mon."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"We are getting wet"

"But the water will be cold!" I wine.

"You'll get use to the temperature, eventually." We run near the water, but I stop while he continues. He just jumps all the way in, he looks like he can be the son of the sea god, himself. He looks at me from a distance and signals for me to get near, but I just shake my head. He gets out of the water and starts running towards me. This gets me running away from him, but of course he catches up to me grabs me and takes me to the water. I scream and giggle. That is what we do for the rest of the afternoon. Then my stomach does something I did not want it to do. It growled. Unfortunately, Percy heard.

"Let's go back to the house and get ready for dinner."

We get our stuff and head back. We must have lost track of time because when I saw the clock it read 5:45.

"It is getting late. How about you go upstairs and take a shower and put on the dress you brought. I'll get everything ready."

I do as he says, I take a long shower again, seriously, sand gets into places that is not fun to have. I get dressed and look into the mirror, for the first time I regret not bringing my makeup bag. I do not wear much makeup, but I think it little foundation, blush, and mascara would have helped. I hear music playing and I start going down.

I guess I must have taken a really long shower because Percy was showered, dressed for dinner, and had set the table. He had set a candlelight dinner. He had soft soothing music in the background, and when I came downstairs, he handed me Tulips, my favorite flowers. I really didn't know how he knew that, no one knew my favorite flower, not even Luke! Well, Thalia knew, she had gone with me to visit my mother once, and I took Tulips because I wanted her to appreciate them like I did. I wanted her to have something of mine, something that I really liked.

"This looks very nice"

"Well, I tried to set up the table, but I can't say that I am good at decorating." He said all nervously.

"It looks perfect."

"Dinner is ready. It might not be as romantic as I wanted to, but it is all I know how to cook." He tells me. I look up at his eyes. "Wait, you cooked?" I honestly thought he would have just ordered in or had someone else make it. Why would he go into so much trouble? "Don't be surprised" He said showing me a big grin. "I cook on occasion, besides what type of son would I be if I didn't cook my mother dinner for her birthday or mother's day?" I swear, the twelve year old in me was falling again. Or maybe it wasn't the twelve year old. Oh-oh.

"So what did you cook?"

"Stake, smash potatoes, and steamed vegetables."

"Sounds amazing" and I have to say, it tasted amazing too. All through dinner there was small conversation, mostly about how he learned to cook this particular meal.

"I didn't do any desserts. It isn't my specialty. But I thought we could go out for ice scream at the pier?" He asked.

"I think that be great."

After ice scream we head back home and he parks his car. "Well, I had a very nice time with you Annabeth." "I did too" I respond. Then that is when I remember the last thing of our deal, the goodbye kiss. "Thanks for not beating up Luke" and just like that I ruined the mood. Percy's attitude changed and opened his door. I was about to open my door, but Percy managed to get around his car and open my door. He takes me to my door and I just wait there, patiently.

"I guess this is where we go back to how we use to. Everyone goes their separate ways" I was confused as to what he meant. He leaned in and kissed me, but it wasn't where I thought he'd kiss me. He kissed me on the cheek. It was sweet and short and gods I wanted him to reach my mouth, but he just whispered, "This completes the deal, wisegirl." and then he leaves.

That night I fell asleep and dreamed of Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: First, I want to apologize for taking ages to update, but I cut my internet connection at home, since I wanted to step away from the virtual world and get back into the real world...so I have to find time to actually go some place that offers wifi now. I promise to try harder to get to a starbucks or some other place. Anyways, thanks for not giving up on this story and still reading. Anyways, Thanks again, and I'll try to update sooner, since once be get to like the 6 chapter of this story, I'll be posting something in Percy's perspective.

Also, checking my e-mail there were two stories that I read and received notifications for, but are no longer available to read on the site. They are: "Just a Job" and "Say Yes to the Dress" by the same author, does anyone know what happened to cause her to delete her stories? I was sadden, since I really did love "SYTTD".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters they belong to their rightful creator, Mr. Rick Riordan. Just writing for pleasure and nothing else...no other incentive. **

**Summary: Annabeth loves her boyfriend Luke, but Luke's mouth gets him into trouble. This causes Annabeth to cross paths with the one Luke will face, Percy Jackson. Annabeth makes a deal with Percy, to save her boyfriend, but what will this lead to?**

**Chapter 4**

The following week was uneventful until Friday arrived. I avoided Percy like the plague. Honestly, I carried my books all week, didn't bother going to my locker, I really didn't want to bump into him. When I saw Luke on Monday I felt guilty. I had enjoyed someone else company and it wasn't who I was. I wanted to tell him, but I knew he'd do something stupid and get himself beaten up, and that is what started everything.

On Friday, I went to the library to check out a book and that is when I saw them. Luke and Reyna sitting really close together that she was practically on his lap! They were whispering and laughing at each other, and the way he caressed her face and her hair. It made me sick. I went home that day and cried my eyes out. I cried all Friday and Saturday, I didn't return anyone's call and Sunday, well, I spent it with my dad, although, I am pretty sure he noticed something was wrong, but he did not mention it.

Monday came along, and when Luke picked me up for school I followed the same routine. I let him open my door, kiss me good morning, and chat on the way to school. However, once we were at the student parking lot I broke up with him. He tried to reach my arm, but I ran and he didn't follow.

I got a few text from him all morning. They read: _**Why are you ending things?**_ And _**Talk to me don't do this. Don't ruin what we have**_. I wanted to answer his text and tell him I had made a mistake, but I guess I was expecting a bigger gesture, and it never came. Tuesday came, and as I was walking to second period, that is when I finally realized our relationship was broken beyond repair. He was standing near Reyna's locker. They were holding hands and laughing right there with other people, her friends. They already looked like a couple. I guess he noticed I was looking at him because he turns in my direction and he lets go and walks towards me. I do not feel like speaking to him, so I do what I do best. I run. I go into the girl's bathroom, but it is no use because I can hear him speak through the door.

"What did you expect, Annie? You avoided me and ignored my text. Not a single response" I can't believe he used that as an excuse. I finally wash my face and come out of the bathroom. "You are right Luke, it is better if we just see other people." and with that I walked away.

During Lunch, Thalia was being the best friend she is and trash talking Luke. "You are better off without him, Beth." I couldn't believe she was saying that though, because I felt miserable.

"Annabeth, now you can be free and be with whom ever you want to be with. And it won't be with Mr. Uptight over there." She continued. I wondered what she meant. She turns around and sees Percy and then smiles. "Heck Beth, now you can have the most wanted man in school! Imagine Luke's reaction?" She continues and starts laughing and saying how she can't wait 'til it happens. As if it is ever going to happen. Please, he doesn't even look at me anymore, after our _hang out_ day.

Piper notices what Thalia is saying and adds, "Oh please, as if Percy will ever be in a relationship. I have been hoping he'd be interested, but he never pays any attention to me." she grumbles.

Jason is looking uncomfortable at this point and gets up, then he does the unexpected, he sits where Luke's old spot was. He hugs me and just says, "Take time to heal, don't rush into anything. If you need anything I'm right here." He finishes and kisses me on the head, gets up and leaves. I hear Thalia mumble, "WTH?" I look at her and she looks perplexed.

Lunch ended and I went to class. I had an urge to thank Percy for being so nice on our hangout day and for not beating up Luke. I knew it was long overdue, but something in me urged to do something for him. I don't like to brag, but I am a really good artist. I had been drawing a sketch of Percy and his father. In the sketch they looked like brothers because his dad hadn't aged, but I didn't really feel comfortable maturing him, when he had passed on. I didn't sign my name to the drawing, but left it taped to his locker. I wanted to stick around for him to see it, but I didn't have the courage. I took the school bus home and showered and got into my pj's. I really didn't feel like doing anything. However, Thalia like the best friend she was came over on Friday with her pj's and we starting watching Alias. What can I say, we were in need of some female kick-ass action. Oh, and for the mopping side of the evening we had ice scream. It really was the go to dessert for breakups.

On Saturday, I was planning to do the same thing I did with Thalia the previous day, but she had other plans.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked as I open the front door

"Uh, watching television" I really didn't know what she was doing here so dressed up.

"Well, I'd think you at least showered. But I have a nose that smells otherwise."

"Closing the door now" She pushes me to get inside.

"Well, go shower because I am not missing this party and you my dear are going with me"

I would usually fight and get myself out of this, but I was just to exhausted to fight so I give in and go upstairs to shower. As I get out of the shower and put on my bathrobe, I see that Thalia has chosen my clothes.

"No way, I am not wearing that" I liked comfortable clothes. I mean, I know it could have been worse, she could have dressed me all flashy to the point where my boobs would have slipped out, but this was just to tight for my taste.

"Beth, you know how I hate to shop for clothes that are not black. You will put these on, besides they will just be a little tight, to show off your body without actually showing skin.

I put on the clothes she purchased for me. They are skinny jeans, but I mean they must have been a size smaller for me or just extra skinny, and a nice halter top- color green. For someone that says she likes black I wouldn't have guess it, she is always buying a shirt here and there of that color. As I was going to put on my converse she stops me.

"Wow, what do you think you are doing?"

"Putting on my shoes. I can't exactly go barefoot."

"Girl, converse with that outfit. No."

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, Thalia. Besides I want to have one thing that is mine and comfortable."

She thinks of what I said and goes through my closet. I should have said I wanted to at least pick an item of my outfit, but for some reason this girl was determined.

"Here" she hands me my heels.

"No, I can't wear these. These were purchase for a wedding I attended. I think they'll be over the top for a house party."

"They are black heels. They go with your outfit, besides you won't be the most overdressed at the party. Have you seen how the cheerleaders dress for these things." she finishes as she grabs me and sits me down. "Now, do your hair. Let it down." I do as she says, and when I grab my makeup she stops me.

"No need to apply makeup." I look at her confused. "And why not? You are making me dress up and fix my hair, so what gives?"

She looks nervous something I have never seen with this girl. She is thundery she'll catch you by surprise. But here she was unsure of her answer.

"You just look very pretty without makeup" She grabs my arm and walks me downstairs to head to the party. We get into her car and she starts driving.

"So who is throwing this house party?" She smiles and looks at me as she responds.

"Percy."

"Thalia we cannot go" She frowns.

"And why not?"

I didn't want to tell her about us hanging out or that I was a girl who left something at his locker.

"You know he scares me. Besides, his friend will be there. Grover is a jerk..he'll pick on me"

"No he won't. Besides, he's not picking on you when he calls you Princess."

"If he calls me Princess, yes he is picking on me" I can't believe she is defending this dude, such a good best friend.

"Trust me he isn't. Besides, Percy's other friends are not bad. Nico will be there." I knew she had a crush on him, so I let it go.

"I guess, but please don't leave me alone!"

"Of course not." But her tone said something totally different. This party was going to drag.

We get to the party and Luke and Reyna are kissing in a corner. Yep, this party would be lots of fun. Thalia pulls me and we go to the kitchen. The alcohol is there. I am not sure what is handed to me, but I drink it anyway. I know, not smart to drink something that is handed, but Jason is the one to hand it to me, and I trust him like a brother. The drink taste like cranberry juice but it has a kick. I notice the bottle right next to me, vodka.

"Nice house, huh" Thalia yells at me. It is hard not to yell, the music is super loud.

"Beautiful" I say, it really was. It was in an upscale neighborhood and the house was unique. You could tell the architect who design his house had done so with lots of love. As Thalia and I are standing there we see Percy, of course he'd be here. This is his house, but he isn't alone. He was with Grover and Nico. The three seemed like they were coming our way, I wanted to leave but Thalia wouldn't budge, her crush on Nico was starting to annoy me. As they arrive I start talking to Jason.

"So Jason, how are things?" Seriously, you'd think I wasn't his friend.

"Pretty good. I'm improving..." but honestly I don't pay attention (such a good friend) because Percy is looking at me.

"Look, Princess is here." Ugh, yeah, I don't know why I'd think he is picking on me. Thalia rolls her eyes, and just says, "Quit it. She'll leave." Nico starts a conversation with Thalia and she leaves to find a quieter place to talk. Yeah, you won't leave me alone. Traitor. Juniper comes along and this makes Grover chase after her. Seriously, I owed her everything. "And then there were three" I say awkwardly. Percy kept starring at my direction with his smirk in place and Jason just kept frowning at Percy. I honestly didn't know why he would be mad at him. Did it have to do with the team? I really couldn't ask, because what if Jason had mentioned it when I wasn't paying attention. I grab Jason's arm and drag him away from Percy.

"Lets go"

Percy looks confused, but I can feel this one drink getting to me. I wasn't really a drinker so it makes sense I was already feeling the effect of the vodka. We sit in the couch and I swear, Jason just keeps frowning.

"You know I meant it, right?"

"Uh?" confused.

"You know about taking time for yourself and that if you needed anything I would be there for you."

"Of course. We're friends" this causes him to frown again.

"Yeah, friends" I am feeling uncomfortable so I make an excuse and get up. I don't know anyone at this party so I walk around the house. I walk up the stairs and there are lots and lots of doors. I finally pick a room and make myself at home. I turn on the light and I notice I had picked the wrong room. This room belonged to Percy, you could tell by the belongings. The family photos, photos with friends, trophies, CD's, books (I did not think Percy could read!), and finally when I see his nightstand my face pales. The drawing I drew is there. He had saved it and liked it enough to have framed it and added it to his nightstand.

"Thanks for the picture" I guess I got lost in the drawing cause I didn't hear him come in.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You know, you are the only one that has seen a picture of my dad. So I know you know exactly what I am talking about." I guess I didn't think it through...all the evidence that would out me.

"It was just a thank you."

"A thank you?"

"Yeah, you know you didn't beat up Luke. Our day at the beach. I had lots of fun that day and I, I guess I wanted to show you a part of me that no one has seen before."

"A drawing of me is a part of you?" he asked confused.

"Well, you were my subject, but no one knows that I draw. Not even Thalia. I guess, I never felt confident enough to show off my work. If she knew, she'd want to see it."

"I get it" There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, but then he goes and ruins it.

"He likes you, you know"

"What?" I really didn't know who he was talking about.

"Jason."

"No he doesn't. He sees me as a sister"

"Well, if he looked at Thalia the way he looks at you, he'd have a problem"

"You're wrong, he's just a friend." I guess Percy didn't want to talk about Jason anymore because he went silent. I get up to leave the room. He doesn't follow me, and as I walk downstairs Bianca is heading upstairs and goes into Percy's room. I feel disappointed but I don't know why. I head out the door to leave, I really don't want to be in the same roof under Percy as he was in action. I noticed that someone was following me and I turn around, it was Jason.


End file.
